mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1/@comment-24092299-20131103232811
Ok, I’ve got a guess on the season 4 premiere, based on all the “leaked” material. The episode most likely begins in Canterlot (the image of Twilight having trouble flying has a castle in the background, and it aligns with the script released). Next, the tree that is seen is somehow connected with the Elements and the Forest. My guess is that Twilight becoming a princess has messed this tree up somehow. Notice that her element symbol/cutie mark on the tree is gigantic compared to Celestia’s and Luna’s, which make up the base of the tree but are very small, meaning her influence on magic and the Elements are large. After watching the animation where Luna becomes Nightmare Moon, I think it fits quite well into this story either in the present or in the flashback. The way Twilight is talking tells me that this is the first time she’s seen Celestia/Luna since they vanished (“Why did you and Princess Celestia disappear?”), and that she’s lost (got separated from the rest of the 6 somehow, e.g. falling in a hole). Now there are several reasons why Luna could have responded to Twilight in the way she did. When she says, “Not another step!”, it’s easy to see she’s angry at something. Her next line, “Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?” seems as if she was talking as if to Celestia, but maybe not! Here’s why. What if she’s referring to the tree itself, and speaking directly to Twilight? What if the tree was the source of Celestia and Luna’s exceptional magic, and because Twilight is princessified, it’s ousting their magic? If the “they” is the main 6, then that would make more sense (the tree has the element gems on its branches, and the tree glows brightly when Celestia casts a spell on it in the commerical). Then her anger at being losing authority and magical ability would cause Luna to become Nightmare Moon again, and try to take over Equestria like she tried once before. As for the “half sun, half moon” talked about in the commercial, that could be Celestia and Luna warring over having influence from the tree, and when Luna “raises” the moon, she defeats the still unseen Celestia. Then Episode 1 would end at the end of the animatic. Now while it is still possible that a new villain is behind the changes in the Forest and that that villain is responsible for the Nightmare Moon transformation, I think it could just as well be Celestia and/or Luna. On the other hand, the animatic scene could be an illusion by the antagonist, a flashback (which I think is unlikely), or even a time travel. I have no idea what role Discord will play, but if the tree is related to the Elements, and the villain is messing with the tree, he won’t be able to do much about it, as the Elements are more powerful than him. I know this for sure however: the tree is extremely important. I’m positive the villain will attempt to use its magic in the premiere, and it’s in the forest. It would explain many things: why the Everfree Forest is an anomaly and works on its own (no pony influence), why Nightmare Moon stayed there during the first 2 episodes, where the Elements came from, and what that castle in the middle of the Everfree Forest is there for. I’m pretty sure that’s where Twilight is during the animatic. So what do you think?